Fighting For You
by AmayaisYumi
Summary: Aiko Hitoshiku is demoted from Jōnin and back to Genin, she's not happy. She's been on hundreds of missions & now she's back on a squad with Kakashi as her sensei - someone she was once equals with! Now she's at the Chūnin Exam. She's fighting for them.
1. Chapter 1 : Demotion Sucks, Man

"Welcome back to Konoha, Miss Hitoshiku". The Third Hokage of the Leaf Village sat at his desk, smiling at me softly. I managed to muster up a half-smile. "Now, I know going from Jōnin to Genin will be a rather…..shocking experience however the Chūnin Exams are coming very soon". I nodded, my brown hair floating around my face.

I'd screwed myself over again. I always did it. Always. With out a doubt. I managed to SCREW MYSELF OVER. It was part of my natural nature, I supposed. I couldn't accept perfection.

"Will I be paired with a team then ?", I hummed out. "But of course Aiko. I have it right here, you will be paired with Team One, with their Jōnin Kakas-" I cut him off with a gasp. "Kakashi Hatake ? Really? I did a mission with him once!" .

Hokage-sama grinned with a wise eye at me. "Yes, Kakashi Hatake. His team are all around your age, thirteen and Genin. Kakashi already knows about you being…." Sarutobi searched for the word.

He was too kind.

"Being demoted", I finished with a smile. Sarutobi smiled sadly. He knew how unfair my demotion was but I couldn't care less. You know? It was one of those things that was out of my hands. Didn't matter how much skill I had, the Mizukage didn't like me. I had been sent there for a mission and because I had merely refused to sleep with him – BAM. DEMOTION.

It was that or war. The Mizukage had made that clear. He wanted me demoted. Damn bastard. Why would I put Konoha at risk for my rank ? It wasn't worth it. I wasn't worth it. Simple enough. "I figured since you have experience with Kakashi, he will use you like an assistant. You'll be his equal". I grinned. Kakashi and I had always been very competitive. I was so young, he envied that in me.

Well, he envied the fact that I had become a Jōnin nine months before my 13th birthday, three after my 12th birthday. Kakashi was thirteen when he reached Jōnin level. I don't know why this was so infuriating to Kakashi, but it was. It was pissing the shit out of him. Or it used to. Now he was cooler about it.

"He has one female and two males. You'll be his second female. The female is Sakura Haruno. She's a very smart girl, however her ninjutsu and such are lacking. Try to improve that with her. Naruto Uzumaki… you already know the deal with him. He's a very dedicated ninja, but needs to work his actual skills. But he does have good work skills. And lastly, Sasuke Uchiha". Sarutobi bit his lip. "Watch this one carefully. He's bad at teamwork, preferring to do things on his own. Even if you have to break his confidence by beating him". I grinned. Sarutobi and I made small talk until Kakashi arrived.

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the path of – " my new sensei began but I stopped me with a hand. "You're just on time". I could see his lips form a smile beneath the mask. My emerald eyes shined back at him. "Off we go ?" I questioned. He nodded. I bid goodbye to the Hokage and we transported. I sighed as Kakashi brought up a lame excuse. Both Sakura and Naruto objected to this, knowing it was a lie.

_Shouldn't they be used to it?_, I thought, my eyebrow raising in surprise. They immediately took notice of me, my legs swinging off the beam. The sound of the water calmed me, but I wasn't very nervous to begin with. "This is your new team mate!" Kakashi introduced me happily.

I knew it was only because he was in charge of me now.

"Team mate?", Sakura asked. She eyed me curiously. "Yes, she's officially apart of Team One. She was recently…uhm, demoted". This make Sasuke perk up. The Uchiha seemed to mock me with his eyes. "HI! I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI! I'M THE NEXT HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!". This made me grin softly. "Please to make your acquaintance, future Hokage-sama". He seemed surprised I believed in him.

"Sakura Haruno", the pink haired girl introduced cutely. I smiled back at her, before moving my gaze to the Uchiha. I knew all of them already, but they didn't need to know…yet. "Sasuke Uchiha…". I nodded after a moment. "Kakashi –sensei, can she introduce herself? Like we had to when we first met you?".

Little did she know I'd known Kakashi for a while now. He sent me a questioning look to which I shrugged. "My name is Aiko Hitoshiku. I'm 13", I started. I stared at my feet for a moment. "I like….fighting, training, kunai, dancing, music and eating. I hate very sweet things and overly spiced things. I don't hate much. I'm not a very hateful person" I laughed awkwardly. I knew everyone said they were hateful but I just couldn't be.

Hate consumed your heart and turned you cold.

"My dreams for the future? To have a big family….family is important. And to perfect my dancing". I finally jumped down from the beam. "And to be a strong person. A strong ninja is important but a strong person… yeah". I blushed. "As for hobbies I dance with the local dance studio and put on shows during the festivals. I play many instruments too…..but to be quite honest, I spend most of my time training. I like to train", I finished. "One thing you should know about me…..I **will kill you** if you mess around too much. I was recently demoted from my position as Jōnin". Kakashi rubbed his neck. He knew I wasn't playing shit games with them.

"And, she was going to be added to ANBU soon. So I wouldn't recommend messing with her". "May I ask Aiko, why were you demoted?". Sakura asked cautiously, obviously trying to be respectful. I smirked. "The Mizukage wanted ….. something from me that he didn't have the right to take, and I refused him. So he insisted I be demoted". Sakura gasped.

She understood. "What did he want ?", Naruto asked, obviously confused. Sakura looked annoyed, but I just shook my head. "Anyway….Aiko is your superior at all times. If she tells you to jump, you jump. If she tells you hide, you hide. She tells you to run, run without looking back. Respect her the way you respect me. Maybe, even more. She made Jōnin at age 12. And Chūnin at 9".

At that Kakashi's last comment, I could feel the Uchiha's eyes boring into me with interest. He wanted to know more. I could tell Sakura did too, but she didn't want to show it. Naruto then burst out, talking about a how he was ready for a real mission.

My introduction to Team One was pretty smooth. Kakashi uttered something about Naruto cooling down. This was just wind to the flames. Naruto then began to stare at Sasuke, he was obviously deep in thought.

I stared down at the water for a moment, having my own little day dream. They all seemed to like me enough. Next thing I knew, Kakashi was flicking me on the forehead. Instinctively I glared at him. "Oi, old man. Watch yourself. I'll pull that mask down quicker than you can say 'sorry'". Kakashi gave me a soft smile.

"It's nice having you around Aiko".

By the end of the day, I healed Naruto twice. The first when he upset one of our clients by pulling out her herbs. I had comforted the woman, and told her I could do a fertilization technique so that the next time the herbs would grow in ten fold. She tipped me generously which I gave back. Knowing I helped was enough. I managed to heal his eye so it was more of a circle and less of the left corner of his face.

The second mission was collecting garbage which went pretty well….until Naruto slipped and fell. Sasuke managed to save him, calling him a 'loser'. I simply rolled my eyes. "Aiko-chan?", Sakura began.

I smiled at her as I chucked a can into my basket. "Yeah?". She blushed for a moment. "You're a strong person….. do you think maybe you can help me train one day ?". I think she knew that she was the weak link.

"Of course! I'll train with you any time you want me too, Sakura-chan", I encouraged with a wide smile. I hoped she would understand that I was willing to help anyone. The next mission was definitely my personal favorite. I got to play with a white Pomeranian. My dog was incredibly sweet, licking my nose and everything.

I loved animals. Naruto choose to take the huge dog, and I didn't bother to stop him. Why should I ? It was his choice. He would have to learn how to take the consequences. Sakura did object though. She said either I or Sasuke should have the large dog to which Naruto objected. I just sighed before grabbing my Pomeranian. Naruto ended up burned – long story. I healed most of his burns.

And then there was a small confrontation between Naruto and Sasuke and yadda yadda. I was becoming so used to their antics. When I saw the bird, I looked at Kakashi. "I'm not invited, am I?". He sighed. "You'll get there. You still are a Jōnin in our eyes..". Then he was back to his book.

Sakura ran off with Sasuke, leaving a disappointed Naruto and I. Ahead, I could hear Sasuke insulting Sakura. "Don't listen to him Sakura". "Yeah, just forget about Sasuke:" Naruto encouraged. Kakashi was gone just like that. I noticed the fake rocks before Naruto did. The annoying noise was what caught me first. I sighed. "Naruto-kun", I grabbed his attention, motioning to the moving box.

It obviously after him. Which I found quite hilarious.

Whatever was under the box had very low chakra so I figured they were children. No threat to me. Naruto ran around, the box following him quite excitedly. Eventually Naruto stopped and the box failed to stop quick enough – which I suppose gave it away. Konohamaru was under the box with his two little friends. Sakura came over wallowing in a self pit of sadness.

Suddenly Sakura's was Naruto's girlfriend and she was punching him and all this CRAP. My daydreaming was becoming a problem. I walked over. "Naruto, do you need me to heal you again?". As if this was the only way Konohamaru could notice me, he grinned. "AIKO!" . I had babysat Konohamaru on numerous occasions. I treated him like my own son. I blew him a light kiss, to which he responded with a blush. And then Sakura hit him. I growled but I simply held Konohamaru's head as she stomped away. They both – Konohamaru and Naruto, that was - had big bumps already.

_Why isn't she harvesting this strength?_ I thought faintly. Konohamaru's voice brought me back to earth. "DID YOU SEE HOW WIDE HER FOREHEAD WAS?". Shit, shit, shit.

NEVER INSULT A WOMAN'S LOOKS. "Oi! Apologize!" I insisted. However, the small boy decided it would be better to flee. Konohamaru pulled me up and began running. "Watch where you're-" _going, _ I finished in my head. We had bumped into a Sand ninja with purple face paintings. Next to him was a blond girl. She was taller than me, most likely older too. He had picked up the small boy, holding him by the scarf around his neck.

"Put **him. Down". **My voice was clear and menacing. I glared with eyes that seemingly surprised Sakura. "He is the grandson of the Hokage. Being a Jōnin of this village I will protect him". The asshole in front of me was a Genin, I assumed.

The scum from other villages were leaking in for the exams. I had always hated this time of year. MY eyes analyzed the situation. Immediately I had a plan to get Konohamaru back safely. I had heard Naruto's yelling but something about these guys was throwing me off. "You're annoying…except for you, you're cute". He winked at me and I nearly threw up. In an instant I was behind the jerk, a kunai at his neck. Before I could say anything, Sasuke – who had been up in a tree for at least half of that – hit the bastard with a pebble. I managed to grab his head scarf, jerking his head back to expose a vein. I jumped back the moment he released Konohamaru though, grabbing him before he hit the floor. I had hit the ground first, Konohamaru in between my legs. Faintly, I had been sensing another set of chakra.

A strong one. Very strong. He had blood red hair and apparently intimidated purple face. But I couldn't worry about that right now. "You okay sweetie?" I mumbled to Konohamaru. "Yeah…. My neck hurts..". I checked him carefully to make sure there was no bruising to the trachea. The redhead apologized for purple's antics. "It's…fine", I sighed out.

Sakura began to question them but I couldn't make myself stop her. I wasn't supposed to know this information regarding the exams. Sasuke came down from the tree, eying me for a brief moment before looking towards the Sand Genin. He started to cause trouble, cough, question them. I pushed Konohamaru up from between my legs. When I'd caught him, I'd hurt myself a bit but I focused some extra chakra there to help heal the scrapes and cuts. The next thing I heard was redhead's voice. It was so… hate filled.

"Gaara…of the Desert. I'm curious about you too…who are you?". "I am Sasuke Uchiha", Sasuke smirked confidently. "And you?", Gaara motioned to me. I stood up from my place from the floor.

"Aiko Hitoshiku…pleasure to meet you, Gaara", I replied as sweet as I could muster. "I'd just like to say to purple face…. You hurt that child again and I will murder you. And I've been trained to make it look like an accident". As I spoke these words, I brushed my dress off.

I sighed softly to myself. In a week the Chuunin exams began. In a week I would be forced to relive the Chūnin Exams. In a week….I'd be fighting for not only mine, but my comrades lives.

Something I hadn't done in a while.


	2. Chapter 2 : Getting Familiar

Kakashi was late. This didn't surprise me. I was used to it. After being a Jōnin for such a while, I was used to waiting on him. We'd done quite a bit of missions together. In a way, Kakashi was like my older brother. We were close. I knew why he was late… which is why I never pestered him. I assumed he hadn't told the team though. If he had, I knew they wouldn't act so rude when he arrived. Maybe Sasuke, maybe. I doubted it. He knew what it was like to lose someone. I was positive we all knew, even Naruto.

The pit-patter of feet neared me. My head whipped up, facing the Uchiha. He nodded towards me, a little smirk on his lips. I had learned Sasuke didn't smile often. It was understandable for his unique situation. Not for everyone, I supposed. "Good morning Sasuke!" I said cheerfully. He made that noise, the little '_hn_' noise as a response. Sakura arrived not a minute later. Like a magnet, she was by Sasuke's side the second I saw her. She said good morning to me, which was fine, except it was half hearted. She was so infatuated with Sasuke.

Five minutes later, Naruto came running. I greeted him sweetly, to which he waved. Then we proceeded to wait for Kakashi. At some point I had ended up meditating. Naruto continuously yawned while Sakura yapped to Sasuke who tried not to flip on her. Sakura had an outburst – yelling about waiting for Kakashi sensei. Automatically, trying to get along with Sakura, Naruto agreed. Admitting that he hadn't brushed his teeth or changed under wear.

I choked a little bit. I looked up at Sasuke, and we shared a look of annoyance. They could never be quiet. _ He'll be arriving soon_, I thought to myself. Kakashi by now would realize how late he was and transport over here. I looked up to see just the man. "Good morning Kakashi-sensei", I called, smiling knowingly. I jumped up, standing between Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto jumped onto Kakashi, obviously overjoyed. After dealing with the excited boy, Kakashi gave us our applications, telling us to sign and come to the Academy at 3PM. Room 301. Five days from now. I knew all of this, silently reciting it in my head.

As my teammates turned to walk away, Sakura glanced back at me. "You coming?". I shook my head no, I had to talk to Kakashi. Once they were out of hearing range, I turned back to him. "Kakashi-nii-san…", I began slowly. "Yes, Aiko?" .

"I'm scared". My voice was quiet, shaky. I didn't know how to admit this. "I don't want them to die because of me…. I don't remember the last time I had to fight for someone". Kakashi reached up a wiped a stray tear from my cheek. "You'll be ok. After all, you are a better ninja than I was at your age". Over head I could hear the hawk and Kakashi was gone.

Leaving me with just my thoughts.

_| time skip |_

My emerald eyes scanned the training area. "Kage Bushin!" . The Jutsu produced many clones of myself. "You better attack me like I'm the enemy…". My voice was soft, I always felt weird staring at myself. My straight chocolate hair was cut at my shoulders crisply. I also have full bangs to the front that sometimes I part differently to fall the right. My lips were like a cupid's bow, and my lower lip was a bit fuller. My ninja outfit was in my favorite color. Purple. It was a dress with a keyhole in-between the valley of my breasts. Halter top and stopped at my mid-thigh. Beneath the dress I had a strapless black bra and a sleeveless fishnet jumpsuit that cut off above my thighs. The dress stopped mid-thigh. I wore my headband around my waist, because it was displayed prominently there. It was like a belt. I wore it quite tight too, which only brought out my boobs. It was sort of annoying, you know?

My mom did say I was a fast developer. My slender legs led to my black ninja sandals. Of course on my upper thigh I had my kunai holder. On my lower back I also carried a pouch, filled with my scrolls and such. I glanced at the first clone. "Ready?", she asked. Another thing.

My voice was always so soft. So gentle. "Yes". They all started to attack me from all angles. I instantly began to dodge. Defense was key here. My body blocked, parried, and ducked by instinct. And then my offense began. Infusing a bit of chakra into my knuckles, I began to punch my clones. This particular one, blocked me , trying to trap me. I had studied Wing Tzun, a type of Taijutsu that teaches you to go with the flow of energy. I applied this here, and released the pressure going against her blocking hand. And then I got her in the neck.

Many of my clones were easy to beat, but the ones that proved to be a problem made me happy. If I couldn't figure myself out that means someone else couldn't either. When I finally defeated all of them, I hadn't wasted much chakra.

Over the years many of my sensei's had told me how special my chakra was, to save it. I'd learn to do this quick enough. Now I was so good with my chakra control that I could heal myself without making it apparent. I was known to do this in battle, causing people to mistaken me for Tsunade in disguise.

What an honor.

Sighing softly as I sliced the last clone, I stood where I had begun. The center of the field. "Come out or I'll attack", I said. For the last two minutes I had sensed a chakra around me. Nothing big, a Genin's chakra. Possibly a Chūnin. Something I could most definitely take on. Out from the trees stepped Sasuke. "How did you get so strong?", he asked bluntly. I smirking, my hair hiding my face. "Tell me!" Sasuke demanded.

My head snapped up. "I killed someone. Before I was even born". I could feel the shock radiating off of him. "I have a special control on my chakra, unlike anyone else in this village. Throw a kunai at me! I'll show you". Sasuke reluctantly threw a kunai my way, which allowed to graze my shoulder.

"Come!"

My voice was stronger than normal. I focused my chakra at the opening of the cut while Sasuke stepped forward to watch. The cut closed within seconds. I watched Sasuke brows furrow. "I killed a nurse who tried to stab my Mother's stomach….with my Chakra. And then I proceeded to heal both my Mother and I".

"That is why my name is Aiko because even in the womb I loved my family, I fought for them. I am their love child, made purely out of the love they hold for one another" I stated, my eyes staring at the ground.  
>"I also have a Kekkei Genkai too but it was on my Father's side. No one knows how to teach it to me", I shrugged. My chakra was definitely enough for me.<p>

The wind blew past us, my hair tickled my face. Sasuke eyed me. "How did you graduate from the academy so fast?", he asked. He was so curious – why, I had no idea. I sat down and he followed in suit. "I trained every day. I was bullied by many kids in my class….I had this amazing Kekkei Genkai but I couldn't use it" I laughed bitterly. I hated talking about how horrible people made me feel as a kid.

"Made me stronger, and before my demotion those people were still Genin - still in their places, below me". Sasuke awkwardly patted my shoulder, obviously trying to comfort me. "My dad died. He just… up and one day died. I mean, he was sick before. But he just…died". My emerald eyes looked up at the sky. "So you trained harder for him? To make him proud?" Sasuke questioned lowly.

I nodded, "That and so I wouldn't have to be depressed. I didn't want to become hateful. It's not in my nature. I turned to dance and singing – both things my Mother had always wanted me to do" . "I'm sorry f-" I cut him off with a hand.

"No need to be sorry, right? Not your fault. Made me stronger!" I said confidently. I was one of the best Jōnin in the village and I knew it. Sasuke sighed. "Help me train ? ". I raised a single well groomed eyebrow.

"The great Sasuke Uchiha asking ME for help? But of course! Such an honor", I teased him. My eyes scanned the trees. "So what do you want help with? Taijutsu ? Weapons? ".

Sasuke shrugged. "Taijutsu. What was that technique you used on the clones?" Sasuke asked. I finally realized why he was so interested.

_He's going to search for Itachi-sama…..and try to kill him_. The thought just passed through my mind, however I knew it was possible. I could only hope Sasuke wasn't so hateful. "Wing Tzun. Throw on your Sharingan, it'll help you understand". Sasuke took a moment to blink and when his eyes opened, there they were. I was used to the appearance, I'd trained with Kakashi on numerous times.

I even knew Itachi personally.

But I wasn't ready to blurt that out.

I began to show him the technique. "Instead of going against my opponent's energy, I let the energy flow. For example, if I throw a punch and my opponent uses his forearm to block me, I don't push on it. I instead back off, allowing the energy to flow". Sasuke nodded. "Fighting pressure with more pressure will use more energy than needed". Sasuke watched me thoughtfully, I could tell that the Sharingan was helping him grasp this concept. "So basically I don't really go against what they're doing, I just flow with it?" Sasuke questioned.

I nodded. He smirked. "Thanks", he muttered. I smiled brightly. "Anytime! I'm constantly training, so feel free to come searching for me". I was usually in this training area, it was where I had come to calm down back in the Academy days. "Well normally I train at home….but if I'm around, I'll check".

I smiled softly at him and he turned to walk away. "Sasuke?". "Hn?" I bit down on my lip softly. "Train as hard as you can for this exam….those eyes are nothing if your body cannot keep up with your opponents". He stared at me blankly for a moment, his eyes devoid of emotion. Then he kept walking.

A soft sigh escaped my lips. At some point when the sun began to descend I noticed a team coming towards the training grounds. "AIKO! OI" . My head whipped around to see who was calling to me. Tenten. I smiled at her. "HI!" I yelled back, before dodging a kick from my clone.

I'd been sparring for quite a long time with this one. It at least told me I was getting good. Her team was led by Might Guy – someone who had pinned me a 'rival'. Not as serious as Kakashi, whom was his 'eternal rival', because I was a female who was younger than him, but still. I only knew of her on the team though. "I thought the Jōnin were going for dinner today?". Tenten didn't know about my demotion. Guess it would come out at some point. Today was probably that point.

"I skipped. Wanted to train instead" .

Why the FUCK did I just lie? I mean, I knew why I did it. Tenten looked up to me. She liked to use me as an inspiration. Plus, it was hard to explain my demotion. "What's your name?", one of her teammates asked. I raised an eyebrow. "It's only polite to state your name first before asking" . In a way I was simply teasing him but incase he met Sasuke or Sakura… they were always a bit… attitude-ish. He was a Hyūga though. I knew could tell this by his eyes.

"I am Neji –" "Hyuga" we finished in sync. "I am Rock Lee!" . I smiled at his enthusiasm. "Aiko Hitoshiku". At this Lee's mouth dropped.

"I know of you! You became a Jōnin at age 12!" he exclaimed. My cheeks flushed red. Neji seemed just a bit put off by this. "Tenten, are you guys coming for practice?", I asked, trying to bring the subject off of me. "Yeah! Guy-sensei said we should train. Plus, I needed to speak to you", Tenten smiled at me. After the boys began to the spar she pulled me to the side .

"Did he touch you?", Tenten blurted. "Huh? Who?". "The Mizukage! Did he touch you?". Her voice was threatening, but it wasn't towards me. "You know?" I asked lowly. She nodded reluctantly and I bit my lip. "He didn't touch me. But he had me demoted. We're the same level now…". Tenten sighed thankfully, and embraced me. "You're okay….", she mumbled into my hair.

She was worried.

I nodded, softly. "I'm taking the Chūnin Exams with Kakashi's team – they're rookies and I'm so scared. I'm afraid they'll lose their lives if I don't save them. I don't want them to die on my hands". Tenten shook her head. "Firstly, Aiko, they obviously have talent if Kakashi wants them to compete. Secondly, you are one of the strongest kunoichi in this village and I've never seen you give up". She patted my shoulder. "You'll all be fine".

And I believed I would be. I made small talk with Lee and Neji. The latter of the two had eyed me for the rest of the training before I bid them goodbye. Lee had walked me home that night. Such a sweetheart. "Even a strong girl like you needs extra protection! Especially one with such a beautiful body". And for once, I didn't feel like covering up my chest. I was near sure Lee didn't mean it that way.

Four Days Until The Chūnin Exams

The last two days were pretty good, I helped Tenten and her teammates train. I hadn't fought Neji, he had refused to fight me. I shrugged. I was a female Jōnin and honestly, I couldn't care for his bratty antics. Really, I wasn't training for this exam. I was training the others. I couldn't stand it if they got injured. I mean, I knew I couldn't save them all. My emerald eyes drifted to where Lee stood, heaving. He had been sparring Neji for about half an hour. "Lee-sama! I think you should stop sparring!", I called to him. All the while my teeth gnawed at my lip.

"I'm fine Aiko, thank you for worrying!". Lee blushed. I shook my head, glancing at Neji who barely had scratches on him. "Training is over, guys. Lets go get some ramen!", Tenten called to them. She had spent most of her time doing target practice. She knew as well as I did that Lee wasn't a match for Neji. Maybe one day, with good training, he could be though. Today just wasn't that day, though.

On the way there Lee had nearly fallen twice, and some point I'd put his arm around my shoulder to help him. "Aiko, I'm..fine". I shook my head, ignoring his mumbles to put him down. Tenten decided in order to get food quicker, we'd get Korean barbeque. I didn't really care , I wasn't going to eat anyway.

Neji got us a table and our waitress sat us down. When she asked me what I'd like to drink I said water. "Oh come on Aiko, we're eating! You don't have to act like a ninja all the time!", Tenten exclaimed.

"I'm not acting, I am a ninja", I mused. This made Neji smirk and Tenten stuck out her tongue. "Real mature", I teased her. Lee yawned from his spot next to me. Soon as the food and meat arrived, I put some on the grill for everyone. When the meat looked ready, I cut it a bit to check the inside. Everything was just about done. "Neji-sama, did you want chicken or beef?", I asked while I served Lee. "Beef".

After everyone was served, I began to pester Lee. "OI. Lee-sama! Eat!". He groaned before lifting the chicken to his mouth. I smiled softly to myself. By the time they were all done eating, I had gone through three cups of water. "I'll see you", I called lazily over my shoulder.

For right now it was time for home.

One Day Until The Chūnin Exams 

I'd spent most of my time teaching dance classes and such. I really wasn't training for this exam. I'd taken it once before and passed. I already knew the deal. _I hope my team has been training, _I thought as I packed up my bag. I knew for a fact Naruto had been training a bit, because I had seen him. We had talked for a little while, sort of had a heart to heart. I was beginning to see all of my team mates in a more flattering light . Today, I had taught a ballet class and now I was going to train. My muscles were warm with sweat.

On my walk to the training grounds, I head someone running towards me. "AIKO!", a voice shouted. I recognized that voice, it was probably Sakura. I turned to see Sakura, out of breath and huffing. "Aiko! Are you going to train?" Sakura's eyes held mine. I nodded. "Can I come?". I could hear the need in her voice so I nodded again. "Come on", I muttered, waiting for her to catch up. The walk there included light small talk.

Around three hours later, I decided we should stop. I didn't want Sakura to become to tired out, especially when we had the actual exams tomorrow. "Aiko? Can I spend the night at your place?". Sakura blurted it out but I knew she didn't regret it from the look on her face. "Um…sure. Why not?". I laughed with her for a moment. "We should go talk to your mom then" I decided. When we got to her house, Sakura's Mother hugged me tightly like I was family.

I just smiled. It had been a while since I had been in a family oriented environment. I waited in the living room while Sakura packed a bag. It had been arranged that she would stay with me until the first two parts of the Chūnin exams were done. "So, how old are you Aiko?". placed a cup of tea in my hand. "Thirteen, younger than Sakura by months" I replied. I sipped the tea and felt myself calm down a bit. "Sakura tells me you were a Jōnin before the incident? Your family must be so proud of you!".

I smiled sadly. "Yeah. I bet they are….".

_| time skip |_

"This is my house…. Hope you like it! Your room is that way", I pointed to the right. Sakura nodded, taking her bag and placing it by the door. "Thanks allot Aiko. For letting me stay and all. It means allot", Sakura smiled at me. "It's cool. It's nice to have another girl around, too. I don't have many girlfriends", I said as I scampered around the kitchen. "You hungry? I can make some ramen!" I offered. She nodded, sitting down on the couch. "Go on, turn on the TV".

She blushed before making herself comfortable. I prepared the ramen within fifteen minutes and served Sakura. We talked, laughing like old friends the whole time.

I could get used to this. By the end of the night, we had done facials and hair and all the girly stuff you would expect. I'd never been accepted by females, so this was very comforting to me. The next morning, Sakura and I would go to take the Chūnin exams together. I had no doubt that now I was ready to protect my team mates.

**Authors Note**/ the story will be picking up soon, I promise 3 3 3 please continue to read though. Leave in the reviews who you think she should have a fling with I am willing to take everyone's suggestions! Love you all.


	3. Chapter 3 : Get Tangled Up in Me

"_Please, stop it…", I asked gently. He fingers gently prodded my sides. I began to giggle, "Oi, stop". He shrugged, leaning in to kiss me. My face turned, and he groaned. "Come on….just one little peck on the lips. It will be nothing". I frowned deeply. "Don't you trust me, Aiko-hime?", He always had this habit of calling me 'princess'. "I understand, you're worried because I'm older….". I blushed, my cheeks going red. My whole face felt as if a fire Jutsu had been used underneath my skin. "We're five years apart…this is inappropriate!" I hissed lowly to him. _

"_Technically, we're only four years and six months apart". _

_My eyes narrowed, glaring at him. "I'm going now...", I muttered. I pulled myself from his warm hands, sighing as I felt a bit empty without him near me. "Aiko, please", he begged. His hand clasped mine, pulling me back into him and there it was. The kiss he wanted oh so badly. At first it was awkward, him trying to put passion into a kiss that I didn't understand. Why did he want it so badly? He pulled away, "I-I'm so-". I didn't want to be liar._

_Because I wanted the damn kiss just as much as he did. I pulled him in once more for just another. I knew we would never be given the opportunity again. His lips were magic on mine, and I wished that he could stay. For a moment, I imagined a lawn, our kids playing in it with his arm slung lazily around my waist. But it would never be. "I know you don't understand right now, I'm almost sure you'll never understand….I don't even understand completely", he mumbled into my ear. I giggled. "I'm guessing this tickles?". I nodded silently, a small smile forming on his lips. "I want you to stay safe….promise me this, Aiko….promise me, you'll stay safe". _

_I nodded, I never could disappoint him. I think we both knew that this was an irrational statement. I would never be safe, as a ninja. Not only that, but with my Kekkei Genkai being the last of my 'clan' – though I was positive there really was no Kekkei Genkai – I was sometimes considered…. 'valuable' . "I promise you…". I wanted to say his name, to have it roll off my tongue the way it should. But I couldn't blow his cover. "I love you. So much...and when I come back-". I cut him off again, a bad habit of mine, "If you come back…". He frowned. _

"_**When**__ I come back, I'll marry you and we'll have a couple kids….just like you always wanted, right ?". "I just want you to come back….fuck the wedding, and the kids can come without a wedding…just come back". I buried my face in my crook of his neck, he smelled sweet. Like dango. "I've got to go now…". "Got to or want to?" I mumbled. I felt him stiffen as droplets touched his neck. He backed up, catching my face between his hands. "I understand that you're upset but__** please **__don't cry over me". His thumbs erased the tears, but I could see it in his eyes. It pained him to leave me. "Can I have another?", he glanced down at my lips silently. I nodded, and he took a look around us before catching my lips with his. _

_I wanted him to understand how much I __**needed**__ him to come back. How much I had always relied on him. I pulled away, but quickly embraced him. My arms wrapped around his neck, hands shaking, but I managed to hold him as tight as possible. He would disappear soon…. Someone was coming. I knew it, he knew it. He glanced at me, his eyes full of compassion. "Survive, for me…". His voice was a mere mumble but those words echoed in the back of my head for many years. He was gone. Just like that. I let a stray tear escape, wiping it as quick as it came. "Aiko-chan! What's happened? Why are you crying?". I snorted, back to my usual self. _

"_Crying might make one think I was shedding tears like there was no tomorrow". I quickly performed a light Genjutsu, making a eyelash appear on my finger. "An eyelash was in my eye. You know how long they are", I smiled. The girl before me nodded, smiling back. We left and after that day no one saw me cry. I didn't cry, simply put. A stray tear now and then, never cry. Ninjas didn't cry. I didn't cry. I shed single tears months and possibly years apart. I always was good with loopholes. _

I awoke, the dream not fazing me. As a matter of a fact, I was not thinking about the dumb fucking dream because that bastard had betrayed me, lying straight to me face and taking my first damn kiss and then – .

I'm blabbing. I rubbed the crust from my eyes, knowing that Sakura was in the next room. This made me feel a little bit happier, however, I couldn't accompany her to the Chūnin Exam. At least not escort her there. You see, being someone who had taken the exam before, I knew all the little tests that the Chūnin would pull on the unsuspecting Genin.

Of course, this made me a little bit upset – however, we all endured it. I glanced at the alarm clock. Twelve in the afternoon. Lovely. Admittedly, Sakura and I had been up until at least two in the morning. I sighed, turning on the radio. I put it on loud enough so that Sakura would awake, but not startled. I used to hate it when my sister would wake me up that way. Brush in hand, horrible singing _never_ on key, and jumping on the bed. It would get met up, to say the least. However, she never left the room without a bruise. Note, this girl was much older than me.

I grinned at the thought of her. She was married now, to a production assistant. They toured constantly with my one niece and one nephew, the girl being older. Lily. They had named her Lily. It was far from my sister's name, Akane. Even her husband's name, Kuro was nothing compared to Lily. I quite liked it. Short, simple, to the point. My nephew had ended up with a name referring to me, Aki. Referring to Autumn. I thought it was adorable, he looked like a little Aki. I sighed at the thought of my family, so far away in the Land of Waves. That's where the house was anyway. By now, I was moving into the kitchen. One of my favorite songs came on, "Paint It Black". I hummed along as a I seasoned some eggs in a bowl, before I was full out singing. By this time, Sakura was awake and sitting in the living room. I didn't realize this, until I turned around, singing loudly about how 'black' I wanted the world to be.

My cheeks flushed red. "Don't worry, you were perfect", the pink haired kunoichi giggled. I nodded nimbly, but my cheeks remained cherries. "You said you like to sing, right?", Sakura asked. I smiled brightly at her. "Yeah, I do. More than I'd like to admit. Do you like to sing?". The pan I had placed on the stovetop looked ready for the eggs. "You like your eggs scrambled, right?", I added.

She nodded, and I poured the eggs onto the hot pan. "And yeah, I guess I like to sing. But I'm not as good as you, I promise you that….". "Oh Sakura, come sing with me! Come on!", I encouraged, as she entered the kitchen. She sat on the counter, swinging her legs. "I-I don't know this song". Immediately I walked back into my room where the radio was, placing in a CD.

"You'll know this one!", I called to her.

As I walked back in I saw her face light up as she recognized the tune. Even though it was in Korean, I was pretty sure everyone knew it. She hopped off the counter, obviously recognizing the tune. She approached me with hesitation. "Come on, Sakura!". I placed a brush in her hand, and began to sing. "Neomu neomu meotjyeo nooni nooni busyeo, sumeul moht shigesseo tteollineun geol", I sang, glancing at Sakura for the next line. She looked reluctant for a moment before she began to sing, "O neomu bukkeureoweo chyeodabol su eobseo , saranghae ppajyeosseo sujubeun geol". She used the brush as a mic, it was funny to watch.

In sync we sung, "Gee gee gee gee baby baby gee gee gee gee baby baby".

We continued to sing like retards, even doing the dance. Our movements were over exaggerated, us singing to each other with our arms spread wide. We were still in our pajamas, me in a tank top and pair of short shorts, her in a night gown. We giggled as we ran all over my apartment, jumping on the couch. At the end of the song, we looked at each other and laughed heartily. We were sitting down on the couch, both of us trying to catch our breath. At some point, her head ended up knocking mine, which for some strange reason kept me laughing.

"Uh…should I come back?". I turned to the window where Kakashi sensei was perched. I laughed at his eye which was eyeing us curiously. "No, no, what do you need?", I said. He motioned me over . "Sakura, can you check the eggs for me? I don't want them to burn". She nodded and went off to do it. Silently, I walked over to him. "Yes?". He mumbled into my ear a set of instructions, and I nodded numbly. "Oh, and watch them. All three of them", Kakashi added. "Yes, Kakashi-nii-san", I muttered. He frowned,

"They are all strong. I promise you".

I sighed. "I know there are strong, but it's not their strength I care about…it's our opponents…". Kakashi narrowed his eye, before shaking his head. "You'll all be fine….I've got to go..", he said lowly. Sakura was still messing around with the eggs. Through his mask, Kakashi kissed my forehead. "Stop worrying". He was gone now.

Despite his warnings, I continued to silently fret. "Aiko! The eggs are done!", Sakura called to me. She turned halfway, her eyes full of joy. "Be right over!" I called back. In the back of my head, I hoped Sakura would make it through the exam…even if I didn't.

_| time skip | _

I had told Sakura that I would meet her where the exams would be, Room 301 at three o'clock. My eyes stared down at the tombstone in front of me. "I've changed", I started. I was on my knees, not caring how disgusting it was. I had to get this off my chest. "You were right…you were _always_ right, who was I to question you?". My emerald eyes kept reading the text, feeling lower than low . "I know that you respected me…which is why I'm sorry I let you down". In my lap, my fingers toyed with another nervously.

"I wish you were here to guide me now", I whispered.

"I'm so sorry…. I know the Hyūga family has forgiven me…but I can never forgive myself…". I glanced down at my lap. "Neji won't even fight me", I chuckled. "Remember when I used to crush on him? You used to tease me all day…". In my head, I could hear her laugh. Yuki's laugh.

She had a loud laugh, despite being so calm. "I'm sorry for abandoning you…. You…you said you could handle it… that was the first time you were wrong". _And the last time too_, I finished in my mind. "I believed in you…but I guess I didn't believe in myself. I thought I would just be a bother". My emerald eyes looked at the sky. "I've become strong. I was a Jōnin….but the Mizukage wanted…to uh, you know…I refused so insisted I be demoted…and here I am".

I smiled softly. "Anyway….life's good. Neji is fine, I watch him as promised….he's a bit obsessed with destiny though…I'll change that soon enough". I knew she would be smiling at me now, "Have I made you happy, Yuki?".

_| time skip | _

I glanced at my watch. What was taking so long? They must have gotten into trouble. I knew it. Just as I was getting ready to get up, Kakashi pushed me back down. I'd been sitting on the floor, meditating. "Let me up, you old geezer", I growled. I was very annoyed with Team Seven, they were so reckless. "…They may still be waiting for Sakura". I shook my head, assured she was coming. "She spent the night at my house, she's coming. I'll bet on it". Kakashi smirked and held out his hand. "You'll treating me to ramen, nii-san". And then we looked up, just to see them coming.

His face fell for just a moment, but I caught it.

Being friends with him for so long made you noticed the little things. Example, just then, his eye widened and beneath the mask his lips parted for a moment. I could read Kakashi like a copy of Icha Icha. His favorite book series. He was a bit of a pervert, which was saddening because he didn't have a girlfriend. I had introduced him to my sister, hoping they would hook up but it didn't end up like that. Kakashi didn't want to get intimate with anyone. I think I was the only female who he considered a close friend, despite being so young.

In a way, I knew he didn't want anyone targeting his loved ones…which is why he never got involved with too many people.

"It seems I will", he muttered. He offered his hand to me, helping me stand up. I clasped his with my own, standing up to my full height. I was pretty short, but I managed to be at least level with Sakura. However, my doctor said I would only live to be 5'3.

Boys liked short girls, right?

I hoped. I simply stood there while Kakashi attempted to explain what would have happened, had Sakura not come. "But we have Aiko, she's a part of our team", Sasuke said. I noticed Sakura's head fall just a bit. "Yeah, but it has to be the parts of the original team. Do you really think I could replace Sakura? She is one third of the entire team….look at the big picture, here…" I stated. Sakura's eyes looked shocked, as if she hadn't had someone stick up for her in quite a bit. Sasuke simply nodded.

"Either way, it doesn't matter…you're all here", Kakashi began.

I already knew what he was going to say. "Sakura…Naruto…Sasuke…and Aiko….I'm proud of you. All of you". He emphasized the last part; I knew it was meant for me. Naruto promised we wouldn't let him down and I nodded. The adrenaline of being able to fight again ran through my veins. If I had one addiction, it was fighting. I was good at it too, just a plus. Sasuke and Sakura opened the doors, their backs to Kakashi and me. I leaned up for just a second, pecking his cheek. "Goodbye, Kakashi-nii-san", I mumbled. And then I was in the classroom. When we entered, all the eyes turned to us. I heard gasps around.

"It's the Tsunami!" one pointed a shaky finger at me.

My eyes narrowed, "Don't call me that and don't point, it's rude". He gulped and turned away. The Tsunami was a name I had been given during battle. Like I said, a lot of people mistook me for Tsunade for my healing abilities as well as my strength. It was an honor, but they had started calling me 'Tsunami'. I don't know why, I obviously wasn't her daughter.

My eyes are green, my hair light brown. The only thing we have in common is our healing jutsu and strength, and less of the latter. Also, our …'curvaceous' bodies. But I tried not to think about that. My strength wasn't as developed as Tsunade's right now, but if I punched the wall it might…break. Or crack. Depends. Sakura eyed me curiously but I just shook my head, indicating her to let it go. Her eyes were a shade lighter than me.

They were like crisp apples.

My eyes were more of a leafy green. I blinked animatedly, pushing my wavy hair from my face. I had washed my hair, not bothering to blow dry it this morning. My mother had naturally straight hair, while the father had naturally curly hair, leaving me with wavy hair. It looked like loose curls, or on a more so curly day, like big ringlets. However, my hair wasn't really knotty. It never had been. I glanced over at some girl hanging over Sasuke, and he gave me a pleading look. I didn't bother to help him…until she mentioned Sakura's forehead.

"Mind getting off of him? And don't you dare insult Sakura, I'll pound your face so bad your lips will be bigger than my boobs". 'Porker' glanced at me for a moment before focusing somewhere else. "S-shika?" I stuttered out when I saw the only Nara heir. He turned to me, and the smallest of smiles formed on his lips. "Aiko", he nodded. I laughed, walking over to embrace him.

"When was the last time I saw you?", I asked after pulling away. I also embraced Choji, him smiling softly at me. He always was a sweet boy. "I haven't seen Shikaku, Chōza or Inoichi!" Shikamaru rubbed his neck. "I was actually supposed to come for you, but I didn't know where you were. My dad wants to speak with you", he shrugged.

I nodded, Shikaku had probably heard of my demotion. He was my commander, so I figured he was very disappointed. He had always been caring of me, after my dad died. They all were, I guess. "Uwaah, Shika-chan-" "Don't call me that, troublesome woman" "- I can't believe I'm on your level!". Then a boy, an Inuzuka I presumed, spoke up, "What do you mean by that?". His cheek markings and the adorable dog on his head gave him away. Choji vouched for me, "Aiko-chan was a Jōnin before she got demoted". The boy laughed. "So basically she wasn't good enough".

I growled, Shikamaru grabbing my wrist before I moved to attack.

"Stop it", he muttered. "No, she got demoted because the Mizukage requested her….uh, womanhood", Shika told him awkwardly. "Doesn't matter my rank either, brat, I'll still beat your ass!". Shika clasped a hand over my mouth, a second too late. Everyone stared at me, Sasuke patting my shoulder. I gave him a look before inhaling deeply. "Kiba, careful you shouldn't get over confident… or upset Aiko. I wouldn't want to try restraining her when she's battling", he smirked at him.

Sasuke was confident in my abilities, even though none of Team Seven had seen me battle.

Choji stepped forward as Shika released my wrist. "And you, don't ever try restraining me again or I'll murder you in your sleep", I mumbled to him. "You know you love me, you troublesome woman". "I should really smack you", I sighed. He winced at just the thought. I eyed Shino Aburame as he stepped in front of Choji. I knew him because my father was team mates with his Father, as a kid. I was often invited for dinners. The Aburame allowed a small bug to pass, I couldn't tell if it was a Kikaichū or not. Kikaichū were the bugs the Aburame used in their Ninjutsu. They ate chakra. Scary shit.

I watched as a grey-haired boy approached us, talking about how we were making a scene. 'Porker' continued to make a big scene, yelling about some nonsense I didn't bother to process. By now I had identified her as Inoichi's daughter, Ino. "Shut up, porker", I replied calmly. The boy went on to state his name, Kabuto, and how much attention we were attracting. "They will not attack us because this is our village and unless instructed too, that would cause war. Secondly, they can stare all they want, our….proctor will be here soon. We're the least of their problems", I stated, eying him. "You're…you're the Tsunami", he stared at me with awe. I nodded briefly, not bothering to explain again.

Meanwhile, the rookies looked around worriedly, obviously put off by his words. I sighed to myself. Kabuto explained this was his seventh time taking the test to which I perked up. "Hey, I remember you now! I took the exams with you! Remember me? It was both our first exam and your insisted on called me little dragon?", I exclaimed, now smiling. He thought for a moment before nodding animatedly, and I smiled.

"Oh yes, you were so angry all the time….you've grown up to be very nice, I see. A Jōnin level, too? You're killing me here", he laughed. He didn't give me time to answer, shooting out another question.

"Why are you here, then? Are you our proctor?". I shook my head 'no', but Shika explained with a simple word, "Demoted". Kabuto hesitantly nodded. "I can help out your friends –" "Not all of them are my friends" "- if you'd like". I had the worst habit of cutting people off. "With my….ninja info cards", he whipped them out. I silently laughed, Shikamaru raising an eyebrow at me. I shook my head at him. I always felt like Kabuto thought the cards made him cool.

Once Kabuto whipped them out and fully explained, Sasuke was asking about Gaara and Lee. I didn't even _want_ to know how he knew Lee by this point. But I'm sure Sakura would tell me later on anyway, so it could wait. Choji snacked noisily on some chips, and I stuck out my hand. He gladly put some in my hand, gaining a surprised look from Ino. Choji probably never shared with her. "Thank you", I smiled gratefully at him. Those eggs wouldn't last me all day. I munched on them quietly, watching Kabuto perform the trick. He pulled up stats on Lee, talking about his teammates and all.

I noticed Hinata wince lightly when Neji's name was said. I would speak to her about that later.

"Pull up one on Aiko Hitoshiku", Shikamaru said after he showed us Gaara. I liked his hair. The shade of it was like fresh apples. I glared at him but Kabuto complied. His eyes widened at the card. He looked up at me, and I sighed. "Go on, _scare_ them". "What is it? What is it?", Naruto pestered.

"Aiko Hitoshiku of the Leaf Village…as a Genin she has completed six D-rank missions, fifteen C-rank and three B-rank missions. When she achieved Chūnin status on the first try, she completed sixty-two C-rank, forty-two B-rank and three A-ranks. Once she achieved Chūnin she stopped doing missions with her team, which had disbanded due to a death. As a Jōnin", Kabuto bit his lip.

"She has completed one hundred and ninety-two B-ranks, eighty-five A-ranks and…" he trailed off. "And?" Sasuke prodded. "And…seven S-ranked missions. She is known to be regarded as the Tsunami, being able to annihilate everything insight…also referring to her healing Ninjutsu, because water is essential for life. She beat Kakashi Hatake's record for acquiring Jōnin level, at age 12. She is a part of the Hitoshiku, a clan that has a Kekkei Genkai cannot be discovered. She carries it, receiving it from her father. She also beat Itachi Uchiha's record of Chūnin level, receiving it at age 9. She is often regarded as Kakashi Hatake's only true rival, but they protect one another like family. She is now an orphan, both her parents deceased, her sister lives in the Land of Waves. The bounty of 's head is worth 1.7 million ryō. She was recently demoted to Genin, however she is still regarded as a Jōnin".

Kabuto licked his lips while everyone eyed me.

"T-the card says she's equally exceled in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu, though she has stated she doesn't like to use Genjutsu". I glared at him, and he actually seemed scared. "Go on", I insisted, despite the daggers protruding from my eyes. "She also has a record breaking chakra level, which is why she is skilled in Medical Ninjutsu. Her previous team mates were Yuki Hyūga and Ichiro Dara. Her male team mate is now a Chūnin. His job is unknown. Aiko often says 'oi' and is regarded as a nature loving girl. Many clans want her to marry their heirs for her beauty, brains, and talent as a ninja".

Sasuke glanced at me for a brief moment, nowhere near long enough for me to register an emotion.

"Is that all?", Kiba glanced at me as he said it. He tried to seem unimpressed. Kabuto nodded. I saw Sakura's dropped jaw and gently pushed it up. "Don't catch flies my dear, I wouldn't want you sick", I muttered. I saw a new found admiration in her eyes, which I found adorable. Kabuto started going on about how we were cut out for our work this year. I rolled my eyes. "Oi, don't go scaring them". "So she does say 'oi' a lot. Just like Naruto's idiotic 'believe it', ne?". "Watch it, flea bag. Didn't you hear? I've done assassination missions, would you like to be my next subject?", I growled. I wasn't letting anyone insult my team mates. I wasn't that kind of person. Just as I was going to assure Naruto that saying, 'believe it', wasn't stupid, he was yelling.

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'M GOING TO BEAT ALL OF YOU! BELIEVE IT!". I giggled softly, jumping up next to him. The team that plays together stays together.

"AND MY NAME IS AIKO HITOSHIKU, THE TSUNAMI AND I'VE ALREADY GOT YOU BEAT! YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE", I shouted. I gave them all a big, cheesy smile for added effect. When I looked over, Naruto had the grin spread over his face happily. From my spot next to Naruto, I could see Gaara and his team, and Lee. Neji and Tenten were both next to them. I sent a wink to Tenten, which she discreetly returned.

Now, we were competition.

She understood that. Everyone criticized Naruto, but my eyes moved back to Gaara. He smirked as he saw my stare, and I smiled back. His eyes held no amount of emotion. Just a cold, hard stare. I blinked before turning back to everyone. I could hear Sound Ninja talking about Kabuto, but I knew they wouldn't attack. They had obviously heard my stats, they couldn't be that dull.

I stopped eavesdropping and then suddenly, two kunai landed at Kabuto's feet. He narrowly avoided the kunai and a punch by a different ninja. His glasses shattered, and I already knew why. But when he began to vomit, I walked over. I transported in front of him, eying him. "Do you need medical attention?", I said lowly. "I'm fine", he replied. "Are you ok?", Sakura asked as she ran over. "Yeah, I'm fine", Kabuto repeated as he began to sit up. I glanced at my watch, the proctor would be arriving soon. I wouldn't even bother with them. "Settle down, our proctor will be here-" I was interrupted by a poof, sweat dropping. "He's here". Ibiki Morino stood at the front of the room, threatening all of them.

Aiko smiled softly. Ibiki never had scared her, but it was interesting to see other's reactions.

Her eyes sparkled at the man who she once had called 'sensei'.

**Authors Note/ **

Hii I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you guys get the gist of Aiko's personality. I know the scene at the beginning may confuse a lot of you, but all will be revealed soon. I know this hasn't had much Gaara yet., but it will. I promise. Anyway, I've decided modern music can be involved. I hope you guys enjoy this idea, because it will be used constantly.

Another thing, I've got five candidates for Aiko to have a brief fling with before she ends up with Gaara. It may not even be a serious thing, they may just share a kiss or something. It depends on who you guys vote one. In your review (if you decide to review), please include one of the answers listed below. Thanks! I love you guys and I will continue to write! Make sure you vote, your opinion matters 3

**Who should Aiko end up with for a fling? **

Sasuke Uchiha

Neji Hyūga

Shikamaru Nara

Kiba Inuzuka

None, I'd prefer her single unless she's with Gaara!


End file.
